


weighted heart

by genderbendqueen



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt, Nesta tried, One Shot, Short, Sisters, after nightcourt visit, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: Feyre couldn't decide how to feel after Rhys agreed to the Court of nightmares gaining access to Valaris





	weighted heart

The townhouse was silent, I had collapsed into the nearest chair hours ago too drained to change out of my nightmare court attire. Immediately after we got back Nesta had gone straight to her room, Mor had stormed out of the house quickly followed by Cassian -to calm or just watch over her i didn’t know- Azriel had gone to some unknown court on an errand for Rhys, While my Mate had claimed that he had to finish up something and winnowed away.

What Rhys did left me conflicted. I didn’t know what to think, how to feel it was all just too much too fast. It was like trying to stay afloat in the river during a storm barely keeping my head above the surface waiting for the hand to help me up. 

Dragging a hand down my face -no doubt smearing the kohl lining my eyes or the rouge painting my lips- and noticed a small movement from the corner of my eye. There stood Nesta in a light blue nightdress her elegant features closed off blank.

“Do you need something?” I asked exhaustion curved around every word.

Her golden brown hair swaying slightly, Cocking her head like a predator watching her pray. Slowly pulling my too heavy body from the chair I had all but thrown myself into earlier and told her “I don't care for games right now Nesta, say what you will or leave me alone.” 

She stayed quiet.

With a sigh I started towards the stairs pulling out the pins from my hair as I went. I was halfway up the stairs before she spoke. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

“Like what?” voice barely above a whisper

My sister paused looking for the words.” Cold, aloof, manipulative,ruthless. Any of those.”

“I don't know what you want me to tell you. “

“You're hurting” Not a question.

“Why do you care?” I demanded turning to face her “You never seemed to care in that stupid cottage of ours.” I was being ridiculous I knew that, Arguing with Nesta was dangerous but I didn’t care I was too tired to care, too tired to deal with her. “Am I supposed to apologize explain my actions? ”

Nesta’s icy eyes narrowed fiery anger filling them, “You need to talk to someone” Rage tightly leashed in cold steel. “That blonde, You’re high lord, Azriel or hell even that brute Cassian but talk to someone.” 

 

I couldn’t listen to her trying to be the big sister.Turning away I continued up the stairs to mine and Rhys’s room without another word, stripping out of the dress and hiding under the covers, hoping to block out the world, The foreboding war and the mess that was meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> like it, Hate it? tell me what you think or come scream at me on tumblr @ genderbendqueen


End file.
